


I still remember that day

by Utsukishi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, im writing a different thing but i really want to post something, its angst btw, just them, mentions of some karasuno crows, so im gonna post angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:43:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama's unsure of what to say but once he starts, he doesn't shut up.</p><p>If he could, he would go back to the day he and Hinata finally started dating and change everything. Maybe if he did that, the pain would just go away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I still remember that day

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at writing summaries so this probably sounds shitty (it probably it is shitty tho)   
> I also couldnt be bothered checking it for mistakes so expect some mistakes??

Kageyama didn't know what to say. He finally got the courage to visit Hinata and his heart was beating so fast that it scared him. He wanted to finally be over it but... he guessed that he still loved Hinata. 

"I'm sorry." It was the first thing he said. What else does he say? He didn't have much time but... Sugawara said that it'd be better if Kageyama finally said at least a few words. 

"I had so many things to say but I suddenly have no idea what to say. I guess you still continue to make me speechless." He bit his lip and looked down at his hands. "I still remember the first match against you. Your jumping skills and agility. I wanted them to be on my team and after I came to Karasuno, you were there with me. I was surprised but you were still pretty lousy at receives back then."

They then trained and on the last day, Kageyma finally tossed to Hinata. They even won against Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, and Sawamura the next day. It was amazing and Hinata kept on improving after that. "Your serves were still pretty bad. Especially the serve that hit me in the back of the head during our match against AobaJousai." He still remembered the day they actually won against them. Oikawa only appeared during the last minutes but they still won. Then they had Nishinoya and Azumane join them. 

"I was pretty jealous when you admired Azumane-san like that. I didn't want to admit it and once you realised I was talking to you, I was already pretty pissed off about that. I had to tell you that with me, you'd be invincible. You were though, weren't you? You played really well and... I guess I was kind of proud. You finally appreciated being a decoy. The greatest decoy that Karasuno ever had."

Even when they played against Dateko, he never failed them. He found his own way of playing while they played against Nekoma and used those skills in the matches. "Then we had our match against AobaJousai. I even had to be taken off of the court because I started to think the way I used to... but that stopped soon enough. It was a great match. I still think our second training camp was greater."

Their second training camp. They met Yachi before it and they had matched against Nekoma and Fukurodani. "Bokuto from Fukurodani taught you some things during the camp, didn't he? I remember asking you where you learned that because I usually knew when you learned stuff."

He sighed and smiled fondly. "I even developed a crush on you. I'm not sure when it started... probably when we didn't talk for a while and I... kinda of felt lonely. Had to talk to Suga to help me with the feelings because I never had a crush before that... and I didn't have any other crush since then. I still love you, you know. After I accepted that I have a crush on you, I started to try to avoid you because I was scared you would think I'm weird if you found out. Then during practice you asked me why I was ignoring you. 

You had quite bad timing. I remember seeing Suga looking at me and giving me a thumbs up so I just did what I first thought of. I pulled you closer and hugged you and whispered that I liked you... before quickly going to the changing room. Then I yelled at you when you came over to me because I was embarrassed..." It was the day where they didn't have school and practice only lasted until about 12 because Sawamura and Sugawara had plans and Ukai had to look after the store.

That day Kageyama just wanted to be alone because he honestly thought Hinata would hate him for it. That he would stop spiking his tosses but then he came over to his house and yelled (in front of his mother because Kageyama tried to hide back into his room) that he liked him back. It took Kageyama about 10 minutes to let Hinata into his room just to yell at him for shouting that in front of his mother. They then agreed to go out. 

They both took a bus to Tokyo because Hinata said it would be a great idea to go to the amusement park and Kageyama couldn't really say no. They had a great day and after it got dark, Hinata dragged Kageyama onto the Ferris wheel. 

_"Kageyama?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Can I kiss you?"_

_"Yeah."_

And so they had their first kiss, on a Ferris Wheel... but were interrupted by the door opening. They guessed that next time, they would wait until they are at the top.

"It was my first kiss. You admitted that it was your first kiss too."

After that they decided to go home. It was already late and they had to take the bus home. They were walking towards the bus station when Hinata suddenly grabbed Kageyama's hand. 

_"I'm gonna call you Tobio since we're dating now! You have to call me Shouyou, alright?_

_"Of course, dumbass!"_

_"I said call me Shouyou!"_

Then, things happened too fast. Kageyama was about to say say his name when he saw Hinata's eye widen. "Shou-" His hand suddenly felt cold and Hinata dashed forward. 

There was a crossing in front of them and some kids where running across it. Hinata must have noticed that a car was going straight at them.  _It will stop..._ but it didn't and Kageyama ran after Hinata. 

 

 

There was a screech of wheels and Kageyama noticed the look's on the kids' faces. Shaking his head, Kageyama ran forward and pushed the man aside, kneeling next to Hinata. _"Oi! Hinata! Hinata!"_

The next hour felt like days for Kageyama. He refused to let go of Hinata when the ambulance came. They reassured him about 5 times that he was alive and that he will be fine as long as Kageyama lets them take him to the hospital. He managed to somehow tell his mother about this and used Hinata's phone to inform his family. He drove in the ambulance and held onto Hinata's hand. He wasn't sure whether his hand was shaking or if the car was just shaking or if he was just seeing things.

In the waiting room, he was told countless times that Hinata will be fine. He apologised to his parents and waited for his own mother to come over.

He was worried and he was scared. Maybe if he was the one to push the kids out of the way, he would jump away in time. Or at least Hinata would be fine. Whatever the case, it wouldn't have ended like this. 

 

"I'm still not over what happened that day." Kageyama sighed and grabbed Hinata's hand. "I... still love you." He ignored the fact that his tears were now falling onto Hinata's pale hand. "I'm so sorry."

 

"It's been 5 years already... please wake up, Shouyou."

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this fic is just pretty much words and no emotion whatsoever. I hope ya enjoyed the fic and in case anyone was wondering, Hinata pushed the kids forward before the car hit them but he got hit instead and now hes in a coma and stuff.  
> AT LEAST I DIDNT KILL HIM LIKE I PLANNED TO. (does that count like a happy ending or?)


End file.
